


describing their happy ending

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: Podfic of Archivistbot generated statement.Link: https://archivistbot.tumblr.com/post/628201488776380416/statement-of-martin-blackwood-and-the-archivist
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	describing their happy ending

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://ia801500.us.archive.org/30/items/happy-ending_202103/happy%20ending.mp3).


End file.
